


Letters to Ellis

by HiLarpItsCat



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Backstory, F/M, Letters, TBD IC Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiLarpItsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Vane, Scion of Frigg, met Ellis O'Sullivan, Scion of Odin, in 1968 when he visited Chicago. After he returned to Dublin, he and Evie remained friends. </p><p>This is an excerpt from the letters Evie sent to Ellis over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 8, 1968

Dear Ellis,

It was lovely to meet you during your visit to Chicago. I hope you didn’t have too much trouble getting home to Dublin-- though you would think that your divine parent might have some pull in the matter of severe weather, or at least some foresight when it comes to airline cancellations. 

I’m still adjusting to my new situation. Your help and advice were appreciated-- and are appreciated still. Really, you have no idea of the depths of my gratitude. I have been so alone since my… “return” (maybe someday I’ll find a way to refer to that with fewer euphemisms) and to finally connect with someone was a great relief. I haven’t yet found my place among the Aesir Scions in Chicago, but to meet someone like you gives me hope.

Perhaps some of my unease comes from lack of sleep. You remember how restless I was in bed that night. I keep going back to the bank, and no amount of reminders that I am alive again gives me any comfort when those dreams come. I wonder if Jesus experienced bad dreams about the crucifixion.

(Do you still pray, in spite of everything?)

I still wonder what became of the boy in the bank. My “Lady”, as you called her, has been typically close-mouthed about it ever since her first meeting with me. All she will state is that he is “important” and her handmaidens are even more evasive on the topic, if such a thing is possible. 

Something else has been puzzling me since you left. You mentioned during your visit that ever Scion has divine blood somewhere in their heritage. If I’m not descended from Lady F, then who?

Keep writing, my dear. 

♡EV


	2. May 2, 1970

My darling Ellis,

Exciting news! I would have called you directly about it but as you mentioned in your last letter that you had to move house I wasn’t sure where to reach you. (incidentally, please send me your new number so that we can have a nice long chat and I can make another attempt at your accent. I think I’ve nearly got it now.)

I found out where I came from. 

Yes, really! You remember the difficulty I alluded to in one of my previous letters once I got to the third generation? Well, I managed to get one more generation back (all the credit goes to you on that, thanks to your advice on tracing genealogy) and found my great-great grandfather, Samuel West, who was brought up in an orphanage in St. Charles, IL. I called in a few favors and got access to a scrying mirror (in a lovely old house that now contains an art school-- I’ll have to take you there the next time you’re in town)

Long story short: he was the child of Columbia and a Swedish immigrant. It sounded very tragic: the immigrant’s wife had just died of cholera and Columbia gave him a chance for a fresh start. But I don’t think that I approve of her methods… it was rather exploitative. 

It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t love.

I’ll need to get to know Columbia’s Scion in Chicago a little better, now that he’s back from his lunar adventures. In spite of his accomplishments, he seems sad a lot of the time. 

Once again, thank you so much for all of your help on this. I could not have done this without your help and encouragement. How funny that O’Sullivan means “dark eyed”, considering your monocular parent. 

Love, your favorite Yankee,  
EV

(P.S: I’ve drawn a family tree on the back of this letter, in case you’re interested. Which I know you are-- your curiosity is audible even across the ocean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. Regarding Columbia's Scion: As Maddy has stated that her character didn’t transition until the 1990s, Evie is referring to Manifest Destiny with male pronouns in this letter.


	3. December 2, 1972

My dear one,

I just saw the news about the second wave of bombings. How awful to have such violence so near your home. I was so touched that you would think to call me and reassure me that you were all right. 

So it seems that the Troubles are unlikely to remain just a Northern conflict… I don’t understand terrorism, what makes people do such horrible things to one another. We are not completely free from violence in Chicago, either, but (small mercy) it’s just gunfire rather than car bombs. 

I know that you can’t leave your city in its time of need, but there is always a place here for you if you choose to come, even for a little while. I have some plans for updating the bookstore and making it a little more like a cafe. I haven’t got much in the way of business savvy (not that I’ve needed it, seeing as my shop is kept operational by literal divine intervention), but I can at least grasp the skill of a good cup of coffee. 

Speaking of skills, my dueling training is continuing. Binet thinks that I’ll be able to incorporate shieldwork soon. I harbor certain dirty dreams about a sexy sword fight with you… 

En garde, my bard.

♡EV


	4. May 24, 1974

Dear Ellis,

For the first time in so long, I’ve started a letter to you and had no idea what to say. Everything seems to be going wrong. Is the world falling apart everywhere?

I’m sorry. I know you’re grieving too. The Tuatha here in Chicago are nearly ready to send everyone in their ranks to Belfast and damn the consequences. Tempers are running higher than I’ve seen them in a long time. On top of that, there have been rumors of another Titan on the loose. 

Binet tried to keep everyone together, really he did. 

He was killed in the crossfire of a skirmish between the factions last night..

I’m still in shock. 

It was Niamh and Lee this time who took to arms. I’m not even sure what started it, maybe some argument about Hong Kong. So stupid and pointless. They each got together some friends and gathered at Grant Park. Binet tried to stop them. I’m told that the elms in the park are starting to wither now as a result of all of that conflicting magic. 

I don’t know what we’re going to do without him. 

Lady F is of no help these days; she seems to be of the opinion that if she throws enough money at a problem it will either solve itself or be muffled into silence. 

Last year there were over 850 murders in Chicago, and this year seems to be on track to exceed it. 

I want to run and hide somewhere but there’s nowhere I can go. My life isn’t my own anymore, that was the deal. What do you think would happen if I were to just leave? Would I merely drop dead? Would I slowly revert to my old body, growing green with decay and rot? Would the old bullet hole reappear in my chest?

Just another corpse. Like so many others these days.

There isn’t enough love to go around these days, but I would give my meager rations to you if I could 

♡EV


End file.
